


【超蝙】【白灰】微弱的光

by Vealin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, Happy Ending, M/M, daily life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 本质上是白灰甜饼，一个温柔的白领主和他的灰蝙蝠的老夫老妻日常。





	【超蝙】【白灰】微弱的光

（一）

 

要说那白是什么，是月华落在在针叶林间的湖泊上，薄雾轻笼；是铺满庄园的山茶花，白色娇嫩的花瓣攀上古老的墙垣；是纯洁无暇的大理石闪闪发亮，纯洁一如闪电般锐利而恐怖。

 

甚至是太阳，孕育着所有色彩的白。

 

男人从床榻上起身，白披风依依不舍地从他的身躯上滑落。

 

“Bruce——”

 

北极的雪景耀眼得不真实。

 

一双温暖有力的手抚上他的双肩，在那僵硬的肌肉上按摩着。

 

“答应我，多睡一会儿。”

 

布鲁斯指了指巨屏上的转播电视，白披风缓缓地上升，如他降临时一般从容不迫地离场，他就是一位不可战胜的坐拥伟力的天神。

 

“抱歉......我们把你放在对抗整个人类的位置。”

 

“算不上牺牲的必要，”男人松开他的怀抱，转身与他交谈，“不，Kal，你的全球战略布局很合理。” 

 

“目前还有许多不稳定的地区。”

 

“联盟军队的部署与反抗军相当就可以了，我们不是组建军国政府。”

 

超人本身就是绝对力量。

 

他虽一丝未着，在全景的卧室窗边踱步却有一份别样的优雅，宛如他此时正行走在冰天雪地间。布满全身的伤疤随他紧实的肌肉有规律地起伏，象征着一个人类所能达到的极限和他的功勋。

 

领主从背后抱住他的人类爱人，随手招来堡垒的纳米机器人，银白色的长袍瞬间在他光裸的身上落成。

 

“今晚去见玛莎好吗？” 他在他耳鬓边低语，“她一定看了我在联合国大会的直播。”

 

“穿这个？换掉。” Bruce轻轻一扭腰，氪星长袍如流动的金属，繁复的裙边划过水银一般的波纹，他皱了皱眉头，“Kal，我不是你愚蠢的......”

 

一根手指抵在他的唇上，如今坐拥世界的异星人对他说：“我的错，My Lord.” 望着他的眼睛蓝得发亮，舌尖若有若无地划过那截手指是给他的报酬。应声，他的长袍又消失无踪。

 

“过去的72小时候里你只睡了不到6小时，多休息一会儿，联盟那里有我们。”

 

“不然，我就要用我的办法让你乖乖睡觉了。”

 

“嗯？” Bruce又坐回到床上，拉起披风的一角遮着自己的身体。简直是坏心眼地撩拨着领主的心思。

 

下一秒他的上唇被一个极具侵略性的吻咬住。但是它们被克制住了。

 

“Bruce，午安。” 领主浮起来一点点，将Bruce用薄被盖住，转而久久地亲吻着他的眼睛，好示意他闭上这疲乏的双眼。

 

“你没有事要做了吗？”Bruce被逗笑了，推搡开突然温柔起来的领主，“我乖乖睡觉就是了。”

 

他醒来时，Clark正坐在床边用手梳理着他的头发。一瞬间似乎他又记起来麦子的香味，那温柔的阳光男孩粘腻在自己身边，凡事有三分独到的见解，三分绝对坚持的原则，还有几分可爱的笨拙。他最喜欢的是玉米味的甜甜圈。

 

他穿着人类的衣服，却放弃了黑框眼镜。你总能在他的眼中看到那份恒久的温柔和爱意，但又那么地平静而坚固，以至于有些无情。这也许是永生者的悲哀，曾经的超人何时敢流露出这些呢？Bruce想道。

 

“我常想，Bruce，你喜欢的是不是作为记者的我？”

 

而哪有什么Clark和Kal的区别？他始终是他。Clark Kent在一开始的暴乱中丧生，然而这又意味着什么呢？除了......意味着星球日报失去了一位可敬的职员，超人无需努力经营双重身份之外......不代表任何事。

 

而隐喻的力量是危险的，他是红披风，是超级英雄，也可以是独裁者，甚至暴君。

 

“我对外星人没有种族歧视。”刚睡醒的男人朦胧着眼应答道。

 

“经历过这些，你的友谊是我最期望也不曾指望得到的奢侈。”

 

超人还靠在他身边，摘取眼镜的Clark不是任何人。一瞬间Bruce觉得Kal苍老了许多，他的疲倦谁来安抚呢？

 

“那我对你可太失望了，”Bruce起身穿戴，“我的观念不至于如此陈旧。”

 

“万事日新月异。”堡垒的主人透过全景的水晶玻璃，那头太阳久久地悬挂在地平线上，已经让人感到疲乏。

 

“是，流动之河不曾停歇，我们要担心的是铺在河底的石头。”

 

“玛莎在等你。”

 

“她也在等你。”

 

“走吧。”

 

（二）

 

他们缓缓降落在Kent家的农场，堪萨斯已是傍晚，夕阳不疾不徐地给一切涂上金色。

 

走到门前时他们都停住了，最后还是Kal上前敲门。

 

“来了来了——”

 

老妇人放下正在洗的菜，拧上水龙头，擦干了手，从厨房到大门有12米，脚步声让时间变得凝重，又被搅乱 。

 

门栓终于被拧开，玛莎的在看到那张再熟悉不过的脸时整个人都黯淡了下去。“我以为是Lang太太......”她下垂的皱纹看上去令人悲伤。

 

他们的气氛变得有一丝尴尬，半个月过去了，超人忙得没有时间回堪萨斯。

 

Kal伸出的双手只接到他母亲转身的背影。

 

“妈，今天Bruce也来了。”

 

男子彬彬有礼地走上前问好，好像今天他还仅仅是韦恩集团的总裁——如今凡是知道白领主的人，也会给蝙蝠侠和 Bruce Wayne 打上等号。

 

“请进吧。”

 

蜂蜜酒和苹果派的味道还是那么诱人，但饭桌上的沉默让大家都不不好受，也只有Hank在桌边汪汪地叫唤几声。

 

随着玛莎的视线看去，一幅不算大的黑白照片放在电视机上，照片中那个小伙子笑起来露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。

 

“镇里刚给Clark举办过葬礼。”

 

“妈，我只是太忙，抱歉没有时间来陪你。”

 

“是啊，你现在不仅要拯救世界，还要管理这么大一个世界。”

 

老妇人依旧低头捣弄自己盘子里的派，她几乎没有抬起头看过Kal.

 

最敏感的话题总还是绕不开。

 

“夫人，我们还想来拜访一下Kent先生。”

 

Bruce不得不缓解一下僵局。

 

“Oh, Bruce...”玛莎别过头去，眼泪一滴一滴落下来。

 

今天的晚餐注定是不欢而散的，他们有一搭没一搭地聊了几句之后，玛莎做了逃兵，客厅只剩下他们两个。

 

“Well...”Bruce无奈地摊了摊手，坐在对面的Kal握住了它们。天色已落得深紫，昏黄的灯光下气氛变得有些暧昧。

 

“......”

 

他欲言又止。

 

“我在你这边。”他难得主动地亲吻他的脸颊。

 

“如果哪天我变成一个暴君，你可以第一个杀死我，”他的声音坚定丝毫未变，说着像那些年他们初见时，他一再重复的话，“我永不收回那份武器。”

 

那是我的爱人啊，若非得将世界和你放在天平上衡量，我无从抉择。

 

“当做求婚戒指，那不行。”男人故意开了个玩笑，拉住他的手往外走。

 

“Bruce——”Kal逆着微弱的光，对Bruce露出了今天第一个笑容，“来吧，今天我有一份礼物要送给你。”

 

不消说迟疑，男人紧紧抱住了这个一转而逝的笑容。

 

 

（三）

 

我们不是为了成就伟大

 

莱恩将军曾指责我为了——掌声——而纵容犯罪。

 

那是你曾经的信念，不杀人。

 

我们现在也不过是制定了更严格的法律、更高效地处理罪犯。告诉我假借他人之手杀人获取的道德安慰有现实意义吗？

 

当决定他人的生死的判决出自我们之口，才会懂得生死之重。

 

有些事情永远地改变了，准备好承受它们了吗？

 

我准备好我的牺牲了。

 

我希望我做得合理，我做得公正，或至少对得起我的良心。

 

那么把结果留给历史去评判吧。

 

有你在意味着一切，Bruce，我无法想象倘若那天起你反对我，我该如何进行下去。

 

 

（四）

 

Bruce踩着领主的脚，他们一路低空飞行在冰川上。

 

北极的极昼并不分白天黑夜，太阳依旧浮在地平线上。耳边呼啸过的风，敲击着雪白的晶体，奏起恢弘的交响乐。庞大令人神往得心醉。

 

终于他们进到堡垒，温润的空气一点一点地剥落那些冰粒。

 

“闭上眼睛。”

 

Kal一只手捂住Bruce的眼睛，另一只手熟练地解开他的衬衣纽扣，剥落他的衣饰。这令他浑身战栗。

 

“小心。”

 

“这是什么？”

 

“你的礼物。”

 

脚下滑腻腻的触感传来，那些液体侵蚀着他的每一寸肌肤，他向前走着，池水越来越深，渐渐没到他的胸口。

 

他的引领者松开了手，Bruce没有睁开眼，不去想任何事情，任这些冰凉舒适的液体包裹全身。

 

他的爱人气息渐进，纠缠着与他共享一份氧气。他可以想起任何事情，生命变得如此平缓，万事都呈现在眼前。

 

Bruce闭着眼睛。他让爱语悄悄落下，沉淀在水中。他被有力的双手拖入水中，对方的唇是唯一的呼吸之泉。

 

他睁开了眼。

 

电光旖旎着擦过他们身体的每一处棱角，荧光在水中荡成波纹。就像他们漫步在漆黑的夜，夏日的星空璀璨无比。

 

一息将近，Bruce猛地探出水面大口喘息，整个池子都发散着迷离的光彩，他往前走着，走着，身躯脱离了水，那光洁的肌肤再没有一丝伤痕。

 

他拿来金黄色的香槟，在生命之水里稍得一夕安宁。Kal着迷地看着新生的Bruce，以目光洗礼了他的诞生。

 

“敬和平岁月。”

 

“敬光辉时代。”

 

 

 

后记：

其实这么多超中最让我念念不忘的就是白超了，动画中的白超简直是一道白月光（漫画的丧病我不想接受！）。他果断决绝又不失温柔。白灰的同人似乎被框定了偏执/虐待 的基调，在这里我像尝试一个温柔的白超。他不会因为换了一身制服，杀了一个人而性情大变，甚至神经失常，正如我在文里说的：

而哪有什么Clark和Kal的区别？

这是我对他的信心。


End file.
